Patch Notes - November 19, 2008
=Harvest day has arrived:= After years of intolerance the Halgrim family has decided to pack their bags and move to Khal in search of more tolerant atmosphere. They planned on throwing a feast for the people of Qalia when they arrived but things have not exactly gone according to their plan. The Halgrim family is now in desperate need of help to insure that their Harvest Day Feast can continue as planned. Adventurers are asked to head to Khal and look for Brenda Halgrim to assist her in with saving Harvest Day. News of the Harvest Day Feast has reached the far corners Telon and not all who hear about it are pleased. When news of a Feast centered around the eating a bird Salrash vowed to put an end to the holiday before it has started. Salrash and his allies are now poised around Khal ready to attack, without the aid of adventurers the Halgrim family and their Harvest Day Feast are doomed. Features *4 new quests for players above level 10 *New costumes for players who complete the Harvest Day quests or defeat the allies of Salrash *A raid boss for players level 20, 30, 40, and 50 *Throwing Pies *A Drumstick Weapon that can be duel wielded and upgraded! =General= *Added the ability to ignore players who are on trial accounts. It's located under Interface/General on the settings *Removed the ability to use IO's while feigned. *Added a toggle to disable PC Context menus. Located under interface/general. *Added a toggle for applying combat forms when you die & release. The new command is /applyformondeath (on|off). *Fixed a bug where NPC hp displayed incorrectly for a second after a spell modified their hp. *Forcetaunts now count spell hits as a hit. *Fixed the 2h weapon bonus. It has been modified and should now actually be applied to the damage of a critical hit. *Fix for group heals critting when they shouldn't. *Illusions now persist when a player logs out or chunks *Quests that require you to fight a locked mob will now only update if you participated in the entire fight. *Fengrot’s Bonecrush should no longer be couterable. *All taunt abilities should now do damage. *Drape of the Coalition and Paladin shields should no longer be counterable. *Fixed issue with Karax Woefather’s encounter *All force target abilities now have a max seconds duration. They all retain their normal number of attacks duration but will only stay on a target up to the seconds defined on them. *When being resurrected/revived at level 50 you will now receive resurrection sickness. This sickness will grow if you die while the effect is still on you. *Essence Healers will heal your rez/revive sickness and can be found in the following chunks: **Razad **Nusibe **Tehatamani **Ruins Falls **Shores of Darkness *Fixed issue with Varking where he would not spawn his adds properly or cast his spells making the encounter trivial after a certain point. *Halloween events have been turned off. *Quickening Jolt’s added ability will now add the 5 minute immunity instead of the buff cast. *Fixed an issue with Guar that stopped him from pathing properly. *Halfling racial Shroud of the Vael has been turned off until next update. *The stats on the Harbinger’s Strap have been adjusted to be more inline with the reward’s tier. Pets *Added keybindings for pet commands. *Moved cancel summon for the persistent pet command window from the unintuitive location in the middle to the more logical location on the end. *Both charmed and persistent pets now show ability information in a manner similar to other abilities on the client, however the pet abilities show recovery time instead of level. *Pet abilities no longer flash when clicked. *Pet abilities to the right of the first slot now appear on the cursor when dragged, rather than frozen in the top left corner of the screen. *Pet abilities can now be toggled on and off repeatedly without becoming bugged, also left-clicking on an ability does not make it appear toggled on. *Multiple pet abilities can be toggled on at once. *Charmed pets now show refresh times. Also, charmed pets have all of their abilities default to toggled on. Additionally, if an npc is charmed twice in a row, it will retain the player's toggled on settings for it from the previous charm when it is charmed again. *Pet abilities with cast times have a blue bar similar to the reaction bar appear over them when used that counts down the cast time. *Recovery times now work for pets--essentially a global recovery timer for NPC's. Auto attacks have a recovery time of 0 for pets, meaning they should have no effect on the pets ability to use other abilities, but all of the pet's visible abilities use their displayed recovery times. *Hotkeyed pet abilities now continute to work after a pet dies/is unsummoned and is then resummoned. Also, hotkeyed pet abilities will gray out when the pet is dead/unsummoned. *NPC abilities that restore energy or endurance now activate based upon the proper field rather than basing their use on the target's health as before (one of the necro minions had this issue). *Healing pets will now heal other pets as well. Essentially they have a hierarchy in determining who gets healed: owner, group's pcs, raid's pcs, owner's pets, group's pets, raid's pets. *Changed the percentage at which heals can potentially take place from 60% to 95%. *Changed the NPC check for determining allies (for beneficial abilities) from the NPC's aggro radius to 30 meters. This fixes issues with some pets, such as *Abominations, refusing to auto use beneficial abilities. *Fixed an accuracy issue with refresh timers that affected both abilities and items on the client. Category:Patch Notes